Outside References to Married...With Children
Outside references are references to Married...with Children from TV shows, movies, and other outside source. Donnie Darko * In a scene where Donnie goes under hypnosis, Dr. Thurman ask him what does he think about at school. He tells her "Married...with Children" and then mentions that he turns down the volume and imagines having sex with Christina Applegate. * The end credits of the movie include Christina Applegate's name in the "Special Thanks" section. Futurama *'A Bicyclop Built for Two' - Leela dresses up like Peggy (including the bouffant hairstyle, tacky clothing and stilettos) to please her boyfriend, who asked her to call him "Al", and talks and walks in the same way Peg usually does. Her boyfriend, a cyclops whose real name is Alcazar, closely resembles Al Bundy, as he puts his hand down his pants while watching TV, shows little interest in sex with her, and flushes the toilet in the same manner. They both sit on a couch that has a similar design to the Bundy's couch and "Al" is eating bon bons like Peg usually does. In addition, an audience consisting of Alcazar's sleazy friends is there to whoop and cheer them on when they make sexually suggestive comments, similar to the way the MWC studio audience reacted. *'A Head in the Polls' - Katey Sagal's head can be spotted as part of the TV Stars section of the head museum, *'Into the Wild Green Yonder -' Katey Sagal's head is an Associate Justice on the Earth Supreme Court. Futurama2.jpg Katey Sagal's head.png Full House * Making Out is Hard To Do - Jesse has a dream where a TV show does a report about his life after being kicked out of his band. His wife has left him for his best friend and his family hates him. He is later shown to be balding, overweight and working as a mechanic, married to Kimmy, who is dressed up as Peggy Bundy and demands that he rubs her feet. Full house.jpg Nikki *'Technical Knockup' - When Nikki and Dwight have a dream about starting a family in the near future, the dream turn into a MWC parody called Dwight...with Children, where Dwight play a version of Al Bundy, while Nikki comes out dressed as Peggy Bundy (and later as a parody of Kelly in her late 80's/early 90s red mini dress with pantyhose and cross necklace). **Nikki asks Dwight for money to prove to the kids that they have a college fund set up for them, before they both laugh. She reveals that she actually needs the money for Bonbons. Dwight then asks if the giving her money will lead to sex that night, to which she says no. **After she leaves and he puts his hand down his pants to watch TV, their son, Pud comes out **Dwight tells Pud about working at a shoe shop and spending half of his life hoping that someone comes in without underwear, only to find out that its "a 400 lbs. tranny". **Pud doesn't care about Dwight's story and asks for $10 to impress a girl. Dwight responds by giving $5 and saying that "Any girl that is impressed by ten bucks will be impressed with five" **After Pud ask "What kind of cheap tramp would be impressed by five bucks", the daughter walks in and is happy that a man at a bus stop gave her a $5 bill with Al Gore's face on it. **Amanda Bearse and David Garrison stop by as Dwight's neighbors,Marcy D'arcyMarni and Skeve Rose, who tell Dwight that his daughter is dancing for money at the bus stop and his son is eating from their bird feeder. **Dwight jokes about Marni not getting enough food from the bird feeder, before she tells Dwight that if he had earned more and would actually feed his children, "they wouldn't have to whore and peck, respectively" **The daughter doesn't understand what whore and respectively mean and after Skeve compliments her, she asks him if he would give her $5 again for another dance. **Marni becomes angry at Skeve and starts acting like a chicken before dragging him out of the house. Dwight tells Pud to see how pathetic it is see Skeve dragged off. **Pud and the daughter both tell him how pathetic their lives are. Nikki comes in and tells her daughter that she hopes that she does better in the man department than she did. The daughter says she already is and implies she's been with two men this week. **As the family heads upstairs and leaves Dwight alone in the living room, he tells them that he had kids way too early in life and that he was once a professional wrestler, before sadly accepting the fact that he now "sells shoes to transexuals" and then starts to cry into his hands as the final notes of "Love and Marriage" plays. nikki 1.jpg nikki 2.jpg nikki 3.jpg nikki 4.jpg nikki 5.jpg nikki 6.jpg nikki 7.jpg nikki 8.jpg nikki 9.jpg nikki 10.jpg Parker Lewis Can't Lose * Musso and Frank - David Faustino makes a cameo appearance, wearing a Polk High t-shirt, admitting that he doesn't even go to Santo Domingo High School, but was sent to detention there by Lemmer. * Parker Lewis Can't Win - Parker wakes up to a radio commercial for Married...with Children **Announcer: Sunday night, Al Bundy is in the doghouse, when Peg finds out he's been breaking a sweat with her new aerobics instructor. ***Aerobics instructor: and 1 and 2 and 3... *laugh track* ...faster! faster! faster! ***Al: *Grunts* **Announcer: Its a love workout! Sunday night on the next Married...with Children. musso.jpg Cant win.png The New Hollywood Squares *Ed O'Neill and Katey Sagal both appear on the game show from November 30 to December 3, 1987. They are credited as "The Bundy's", act like Al and Peg and wear the costumes they wore from previous Married...with Children episodes, For Whom the Bell Tolls, If I Were a Rich Man and Buck Can Do It. *During the introduction of The Bundy's on the November 30th episode, a segment from Buck Can Do It is shown, where Peg tells Al that she got him ribs for dinner and that he needs to do something for her, but he pretends to have a headache. *On the December 3rd episode, the square was occupied only by Ed O'Neill, who is credited as himself rather than The Bundy's or Al Bundy. This was reportedly due to Katey becoming disenchanted with the taping and left during the dinner break. The host tells the viewers that Katey had to go back to the MWC set, to which Ed replies "I think she's still eating." **The episodes they appeared in also feature sports commentator Roy Firestone who later appeared as himself in the MWC episodes Peggy Turns 300 and Al Bundy's Sports Spectacular. HS_Nov_30.PNG HS_Dec_1.PNG HS_Dec_2.PNG HS Dec 3.png The Simpsons *Marge in Chains - Ned Flanders and his wife are wondering why God has forsaken them after the entire family comes down with the flu. Ned then remembers watching "Married... with Children" on a stormy night. Al and Peg are then shown looking at a limp plant and Peg compares it to Al and his performance in the bedroom. Ned laughs and then eventually realizes that the Fox slogan is true: "Watch Fox and be damned for eternity" **Al: Hey, Peg!, You gotta take better care of the house. These plants are all lifeless and limp **Peg: Maybe they feel more at home in the bedroom, Al! *Deep Space Homer - At the NASA mission control, a scientist and his assistant are discussing about getting better Nielsen rates. They end up watching an episode of Married... with Children, with Peg and Al sitting in the living room: **Peg: Al, let's have sex! **Al: Uhm..no, Peg! *Treehouse of Horrors XXV - In the segment, "The Others", the television loops "Married... with Children" throughout various channels. The scene starts with Al talking to Peg in their bedroom. When Lisa tries to change the channel to The History Channel, Al Jazeera, Animal Planet and BET, they keep the set but replace the original MWC actors with variations that the channel focuses on. It stops on the SyFy channel, where Al and Peg are now aliens. **Al: Oh Peg, you're sick. Let me call Dr. Kevorkian. **Peg: We haven't had sex in four years, Al! **Al: Now I'm the one who needs Kevorkian. *In a Fox NFL special from 1995, Homer and Bart watch the Married...with Children Easter special, where Al and Peg are shown laying in bed: **Peg: Al, who do you think of when we make love? **Al: Uhhh...Dr. Kevorkian. Marge in chains.jpg Deep space.jpg Treehouse xxv.png Sb special.jpg Saved By The Bell *'Save The Max' - Zach and his friends try to save their favorite restaurant, Max's, from closing by running a radio telethon. Zach brings out his friend Screech to do an impersonation of Al Bundy **Zach: Oh, look who just dropped in! The star of "Married...with Children", my favorite TV low life, Al Bundy! **Screech: Give me that...well, its an honor to be here to help you guys, uh...save this dump. **Zach: Its not a dump, Al! Its a very nice place. **Screech: Hey, what do I know about taste? I married Peg, heh. *'The Aftermath' - Zack turns on the TV to forget about his ex-girlfriend, Kelly Kapowski. The TV announcer mentions tonight's episode of Married... with Children: "....Kelly Bundy dumps her boyfriend for a French Fry chef!". **Tiffani-Amber Thiessen who played Kelly Kapowski on Saved By The Bell previously appeared on MWC as Bud's love interests, Heather McCoy. Screech.jpg zach.jpg Unhappily Ever After *'Run' - During the end credits, Mr. Floppy reads a fictitious fan letter from Chicago, Illinois that complains about how Unhappily Ever After is a blatant rip off of Married...with Children. Mr. Floppy claims their show is totally different from MWC as they have a talking stuffed rabbit and three kids while MWC only has 2 kids. *'Le Morte D'Floppy' - Jack, who is selling used cars, says: "Hey, guess what kids. I got a promotion. I am now selling Ferraris and Porsches to real stars. Today I sold one to... Ed O'Neill." Category:TV shows Category:References in other media